Embodiments of a hold open arm assembly described herein relate generally to a door with apparatus for holding the door open, and more particularly to a hold open arm that facilitates the hold open function.
Conventional assemblies include a hold open arm pivotally mounted to a soffit plate that is mounted to the soffit of the door. A spring-biased vertical plunger may be provided that rides on the end of a button head rivet disposed on the soffit plate when the door is in the hold open position. An opening in the end of the plunger ends up resting beneath the head of the rivet. As the plunger approaches the rivet, contact is made between the side of the plunger and the side of the rivet, resulting in lateral force between the two parts, and significant friction as the plunger is forced down the side of the rivet. This may result in excessive wear and/or premature failure of the parts.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new hold open arm assembly that reduces or avoids failures that may be seen with conventionally designed plungers and rivets.